Kanvi
"I'm Kanvi, lead supervisor for the crafting hall. I can see that you're not used to the heat!" - Kanvi to Chellon when the latter entered the crafting hall. '''Kanvi '''was the lead supervisor of the forges in the Dwarf kingdom of Khazikal. Along with being a master of forging and blacksmithing himself, he was also very friendly and welcoming to travellers, as shown when he met Chellon and Bolin for the first time. Early life Kanvi's exact origins are unknown, as he does not reveal who his parents were or any of his relatives. He does, howevere, point out that he has been supervisor for a long time, being 156 when he first met Chellon and Bolin during their time in Khazikal. It is likely that the job was passed down to him from his father, although it is also possible that he recieved the job because he was an expert on the forge and knew the crafting hall like the back of his hand. Meeting a Longbeard and a Dunedain Kanvi first met Bolin and Chellon when the pair were walking around Khazikal. He greeted them when they first entered the crafting hall, telling them that all of Khazikal knew about their exploits against Kashaka, but only high-ranking members in the Alliance knew about the specifics, himself included. Kanvi told Chellon and Bolin about Khazikal and about the different Dwarf clans. Bolin asked why one of the great forges wasn't being used, and Kanvi was forced to tell a sad story about how if a blacksmith dies, the last forge he used doesn't get used by anyone else for a week to honour the dead. Bolin apologized for bringing it up, but Kanvi replied by saying "It's alright, lad. Things like that happen: you just have to deal with them." Kanvi later brought them into his office, consisting of a single anvil and a fireplace, a stone desk and candles hung about the walls. He handed Chellon a map of Khazikal so that they didn't get lost, before telling them that it was getting very late and he had to sleep. The pair accepted, leaving his office and going back to their sleeping quarters. Chellon noted that Kanvi was a 'friendly bloke', to which Bolin replied "There is something good about Dwarven hospitality." Kanvi later travelled with the Alliance as a craftsmen and soldier when they marched west to go to war with Kashaka. However, during the Battle of the Dust , he recieved an incredibly painful wound on his left leg, and so he was forced to return to Khazikal. It is likely that, due to his high-ranking position among the Alliance, he was out in charge of Khazikal during the absence of the Blue Wizards. Personality and characteristics Kanvi was a very friendly Dwarf, showing the best of Dwarven welcomes and being very helpful to Chellon and Bolin. Not only this, but he was a very talented blacksmith, being one of the finest weaponsmiths that Khazikal had ever seen. Kanvi, however, was not an excellent fighter, as shown by his injury in the Battle of the Dust, as one of the fellow Dwarven soldiers reported that he recieved the injury by tripping on a rock and falling onto the sword of a dead soldier, pushing the sword into his thigh. Giniriel even noted later that it was a miracle he wasn't dead, as the wound cut through a third of his leg. Kanvi was a very muscular Dwarf, mainly because he was forced to work the forges around 16 hours a day, every day for over a hundred years. His face was normally covered in soot and ash as he had no time to clean it, and he wore protective gear with an apron and a vest. He also had long hair and a beard that appeared to have been unshaven for weeks. Category:Alliance Category:Dwarves of Khazikal Category:Khazikal Category:Longbeards Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters